Harry Potter The time of Teenage romance!
by 0Ice-Cherry0
Summary: This is the 7th year back at hogwarts. Sparks fly in the romances. A HermioneXRon ff. And for the HarryXGinny fans ye may not like my work.I like HarryXCho.


**Fan Fic: **Harry Potter

**Setting: **It starts off at Hogwarts, there 7th years.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following characters, or even anything to do with Harry Potter. JkRowling does.

---------------------------------------------

Note this is my first Harry Potter fan fic, and I may be a little sketchy on details. And I have no read the 6th book yet or even seen the 5th movie.

Special thanks to: My Friend Tayia ( SilverCivet ) for helping me to create and make this Fan fic if it wasn't for her inspiration and thoughtful idea's at times I would be lost.

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter Title:**

Our return

It was a new years for many new things, to be explored, and learned. They had returned to Hogwarts as before. All the seventh years had to help, and show around the incoming 1st years after the grand entrance, and speech as like the many years before them. Almost everyone had retired to there rooms once done socializing , catching up on important things.

But one had stayed up. Within the Gryffindor Common's room was dark the only light a blazing fire in the hearth and a small candle, that sat upon a table. Beside the table sat a dark green plush chair. Also Hermione Granger, one of the smartest students at Hogwarts, maybe everywhere, she tries to make up with that because her parents are both muggle of course, sat in it. A book in hand as usual. Her long wavy brown hair was pulled back at the nape by a black ribbon. The large black cloak of Hermione's was thrown over the chair. Her tie set upon the table, and her long sleeve white blouse was buttoned all the way up except for the top two buttons, exposing her pale skin. Crossing her legs Hermione for the several time brushed her skirt down. Extending from the black skirt was her long legs covered in black stockings her shoes sat neatly beside the chair.

The fire crackled and popped. The roaring flames dancing a sweet melody , casting off shadows around the room. Brown eyes gazed deeply in thought at it, before pulling her head from the clouds. Giving off a faint blush, Hermione glanced down at her book and sighed.

The book was about love spells, potions, and a mixture of truth spells. When ever she would take up the book and drift off her mind went to him. Which was the reason she had blushed. Hermione could no longer denied her feelings for the tall, idiotic, red head. Ron Weasley. She smiled thinking of him, her heart fluttered when he was nearby, and if he paid any attention to girls as flirting she would be terribly upset or mad. But just because she was 17 and her years being a teen waned ,did not mean she was less scared of telling him, of her love. Scared of being rejected was most of it. Embarrassed as well. But Ron did show sings he cared for her, though little.

Sighing again Hermione blinked the flames dancing in her eyes as she watched the fire. She shivered lightly, and glanced at the boy stairs. But her chocolate born eyes returned to the fire. About that exact moment a tall figure came down them steps. He no longer was the short boy from his little years ago, Ron was tall , his shoulders broad his arms and chest a little more muscular from Quid ditch practices, and such. He wore a pair of jeans that were saggy over his large black tennis shoes. His shirt was dark blue a pull over and it had a big yellow face sticking out a tongue at ye. Stopping once he reached the final step Ron blew upwards to make his long hair that was chin length brush out of the way. The large blue eyes of his scanned the room. Landing on the female Ron quietly snuck over coming up behind the chair. " What's up 'mione", Ron declared and a broad grin surfaced on his lips. Hermione who had been in deep thought jumped with a squeal. Which was unusual for her of course. Turning slightly around she glared up at the red head. " Ron! What are you doing sneaking up on people like that", she mumbled. Ron gave a shrug and looked down at her book." What are you read'en there anyways?", he asked, trying to get a steal of a look in before she started trying to cover the book up. " I um, err Just a book", she said quickly and went to hide it, but Ron with a grin still reached down snatching from her fingers.

Hermione gave a sound of protest and shot up out of the chair. Ron had looked at the book one of his brows moving up." What are you reading this kind of book for?" ,he asked curiously. Hermione blushed pink, and tried to snatch it away, but Ron so tall held it up into the air from her hands. " Oh tis nothing", Hermione protested and tapped her foot on the floor," now give it back." Ron shook his head, "No I shall not give it back. Unless you tell me why your reading this love junk." Hermione sighed heavily pursing her lips," Its for a boy if you must know. I want to tell him something, so I'm using one of the truth spells. So give me the book back ", Ron at that statement let his arm fall. Which gave Hermione the chance to snatch the book. Hugging it to her chest Hermione turned. Ron still looked baffled then sad, and angry at the same time. " A Guy?' ,he mumbled clearly upset by it. But quickly he changed his attitude." What guy", Ron asked this time. " Um, it's a secret, and I am not telling you. So just leave me alone." Ron disturbed by the thought of Hermione liking another guy. Which hurt him to think about it stuffed his hands into his pockets. " Fine whatever", he turned quickly retreating up stairs which he had came.

Hermione quite baffled at his retreat and frowned. Sighing she shook her head,' I couldn't just tell you. Not yet anyhow, but just wait. You shall know soon enough', the thoughts in her mind read. Turning around Hermione went on up to her own Room.

Ron stormed into his and Harry's Room. Clearly upset about something. " What is wrong with Harry asked who sitting on his large bed looking up at Ron. He was just getting ready for bed. " Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Ron snapped suddenly at Harry who made a sour face, not caring Ron turned away from Harry and proceeded to get ready for bed.


End file.
